The Love Between Ash And Paul
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Years after Ash and Paul were rivals, they are married to each other now and they will be faced with the unexpected. Mpreg. Comashipping.
1. A Night Of Fun!

**Thought I'd try a Comashipping Mpreg fic. **

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 24**

**Paul: 25**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Night Of Fun!<strong>

Ash Ketchum was sitting on the couch with his husband and Pokemon Master, Paul, in Pallet Town, but on the outskirts of it, who used to be Ash's rival until he had a change of heart and became Ash's friend, and soon confessed his love of Ash, which Ash returned with all his might.

They were watching TV when Paul put his right arm around Ash's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a long minute before they broke apart.

"Should we head to bed, Ash?" asked Paul, looking into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah." replied Ash, blushing as Paul got up and turned the TV off.

Paul left Ash sitting on the couch before he called to Ash to come into the bedroom.

Ash quickly got up and ran into the bedroom and jumped into Paul's waiting arms.

They fell onto the bed with Paul taking the fall with Ash lying on top of him.

Then, Ash kissed Paul with a lot of passion. Before either of them knew it, they took off each other's clothes and went at it.

After 10 minutes of doing it, Ash collapsed onto Paul.

"Wow. You really know how to make me happy, Paul." said Ash, smiling at Paul while looking into his eyes.

"Same with you, Ashy. Same with you." said Paul, doing the same.

They kissed one more time before they fell asleep in the same position with their arms wrapped around each other.

_(The Next Morning)_

When they awoke, they were looking into each other's eyes and kissed each other good morning.

"Are you ready to get up, Ash?" asked Paul, looking up at Ash.

"Yeah. I'll start making breakfast." said Ash, getting off of Paul and putting his underwear on.

"Ok. I'll be there once I take a shower." said Paul, going into the bathroom.

They quickly went their separate ways with Ash in his underwear and Paul naked into the bathroom.

Soon, Ash had breakfast ready and Paul had gotten cleaned up.

They talked the entire time that they ate along with doing the dishes.

Soon, they started to train outside with one another with their pokemon, so that Paul would be ready for his challenger tomorrow, and then, they did a little hand-to-hand combat training with each other.

After they trained for the whole day and had dinner, they hopped into bed and went at it again.

They did this everyday for an entire week despite Paul having battles almost everyday without missing a day.

After they had a crazy night of fun, Ash and Paul will be surprised at what happens next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Can't wait to start to work on the next chapter of this fic! See ya later!<strong>

****AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**  
><strong>


	2. You're WHAT!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You're WHAT?<strong>

After going at it a month ago, Ash and Paul will find something amazing out with one of them.

_(With Ash)_

Ash was by himself as Paul had been gone for three weeks to attend to some Pokemon Master business over in the Johto Region and would be back the day that marked three weeks from the day he left and boy, was Ash miserable.

He had been going to the bathroom for the entire time that Paul was gone and throwing up his dinner from the night before in the morning and he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

He decided to call his doctor, Dr. Tom Jones, so that he could find out what was wrong with him.

Dr. Jones said that he could take Ash later that day and Ash was happy to hear that as he couldn't stand feeling this way anymore.

_(At Dr. Jones' Office)_

As soon as Ash got to the office and signed in, the nurse for Dr. Jones called him in and he followed her into a room where she did the first part of being at the doctor's before leaving him to wait on the examination table for Dr. Jones to come in.

It was at least five minutes before Dr. Jones came in to see him.

"Hi, Ash." said Dr. Jones, who had short brown hair and was about Ash's height, who was still small than Paul, despite being taller than what Ash was when he was younger and he was dressed in a white lab with kaki long pants and a white polo on, in a friendly tone.

"Hi, Dr. Jones." replied Ash, looking kind of pale as he still didn't feel good, but he figured at least he was better than what he was like this morning.

"So I heard that you've been vomiting in the mornings for three weeks now. What do you think caused you to be doing this?" asked Dr. Jones, still standing in front of Ash.

"I don't know." replied Ash, thinking back to three weeks ago, but didn't find anything.

"Let me ask you this: Has Paul left for business?" asked Dr. Jones curiously as he knew about Ash and how he always got worried about Paul leaving for various times.

"Yes. Paul's been gone for three weeks to Johto for business there." replied Ash, wondering what Dr. Jones was getting to.

"Then this is all a part of you missing Paul." said Dr. Jones, figuring it out so he thought.

"I know that I've had some problems with Paul being gone, but I don't think that's it." said Ash, starting to feel some pain in his stomach, but not letting it show, but Dr. Jones saw it anyway.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Dr. Jones, watching all of this happen to Ash.

"Yeah. J-just some s-stomach p-pain." replied Ash, putting his right arm over his stomach to clutch it.

"Ash, this isn't normal for you, is it?" asked Dr. Jones, thinking about Ash's medical history.

"I-it's n-not." replied Ash in full on pain.

"I want you to lie down on the table so that I can find out what's causing your pain." said Dr. Jones, looking at Ash with a serious look on his face.

"O-ok." said Ash, still in pain as he gently laid down on the table on his back and removed his arm from around his stomach.

Dr. Jones gently pressed his fingers into Ash's stomach and found that his stomach muscles were really tight and that wasn't right for a man to deal with.

He went across the room and got his ultrasound machine to see what's really wrong with Ash and while he was doing this, Ash was starting to get nervous about what was going on with him.

"D-dr. J-jones, w-what's w-wrong w-with m-me?" asked Ash, still in a lot of pain as he was scared of what Dr. Jones was doing.

"Ash, you're in pain from muscle cramps, which isn't normal for men. It's an indication that you might be…" replied Dr. Jones, trailing off as he didn't know how to tell a man about what he was thinking was wrong with Ash.

"A-an i-indication f-for w-what?" asked Ash, scared about what Dr. Jones was thinking was wrong with him.

"An indication that you might be pregnant, Ash." replied Dr. Jones, lifting Ash's shirt up slightly so that he could put the gel onto Ash's stomach and start the ultrasound.

Ash didn't say anything as that thought crossed his mind and it shocked him to know that there might be a baby inside him at this very moment.

Dr. Jones put the gel onto Ash's stomach quickly and put the probe/wand onto Ash's stomach and swirled it around on his stomach until a small figure zoomed by on the screen as he went by the area under Ash's bellybutton and stopped right where he was and went back to that area.

He stayed on there for a couple of minutes as he was trying to figure out what the thing on the screen was and while he was doing that, Ash was starting to get really nervous about what Dr. Jones would find inside him.

"W-well, D-dr. J-jones?" asked Ash, wondering what was going on.

"Ash, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're pregnant." replied Dr. Jones, taking the probe/wand off of Ash's stomach and quickly cleaned the gel off of his stomach as well before helping Ash back up into a sitting position on the table.

"H-how could this h-happen?" asked Ash, still in pain, but the pain had lessened a lot since a few minutes ago.

"Have you dressed as a girl at any time in your life?" asked Dr. Jones, questioning Ash with his own question.

"Yeah. I dressed up three times as a girl." replied Ash, wondering what that had to do with this.

"Then, that means that your body has become used to being a girl without changing your gender or you had a twin in the womb and when you were really small in the womb, your twin, who was a girl, slowly dissipated and died in the womb before she could grow anymore and you two some how merged to form one body, but you have the part that women use to be pregnant inside of you as well as your male parts." explained Dr. Jones, using two different scenarios that could explain why Ash is pregnant.

Ash didn't like the idea of having a woman's part inside him, let alone somehow changing his gender without really changing genders.

"Wow. I don't really know what to say." said Ash, still shocked about finding everything out.

"Now, I will give you a prescription for the cramps to make them stop, that is, if you are going to keep the baby." said Dr. Jones, looking at Ash, who was thinking things over about what he should do.

"I'm going to keep the baby." replied Ash after a couple of minutes of thinking things through.

"Good choice. Now here's the prescription for taking care of the muscle cramps. We will do monthly checkups on you until your ninth month. Talk with the nurse about coming in next month at about the same time of the month and I will see you next month, Ash." said Dr. Jones, handing Ash the prescription before leaving the room with Ash following him before saying bye to him.

Ash quickly made the appointment for next month and then, left to go home, thinking about how he would tell Paul that he was pregnant with his child when he got home that evening.

_(Back At Ash And Paul's House)_

Ash was preparing dinner when Paul snuck in the front door, set his bags down and came into the kitchen quietly and gave Ash a hug from behind him and a kiss on his cheek.

Ash quickly turned around and gave Paul a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"How are you, Paul?" asked Ash, still holding onto him.

"I'm good. I could've been better if you had come with me. What about you?" asked Paul, making Ash blush a little before asking his question.

"Paul, I have some news for you." replied Ash, letting go of Paul and looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Paul, lifting Ash's head to look him in the eyes.

"I went to see Dr. Jones today because I haven't been very well while you were gone for the past three weeks. As he got done asking me if you were gone on business and I responded yes, I got a pain in my stomach, which turned out to be muscles cramps. Then, he got the ultrasound machine out and found out something amazing. Paul, I'm pregnant." replied Ash, smiling at the end as he knew that Paul wanted to have kids sometime in life.

"You're WHAT?" asked Paul in shock as he started to lose his balance, but Ash soon grabbed him and helped him into a chair by the kitchen table.

"I'm pregnant, Paul, with your child." replied Ash, bending over to look Paul in the eye.

Before Ash knew it, Paul grabbed Ash and held him in a tight hug before letting him go.

"I can't believe this, Ash. We're gonna be parents!" said Paul, happily as he was finally believing this news.

Paul got up and hugged Ash before lifting him off the ground and then, he put him back down gently before helping Ash fix dinner and then, they ate quietly before doing dishes and Paul asked a question that he's been thinking of for a while now.

"How far along are you, Ash?" asked Paul curiously as he washed the dishes.

"A month along." replied Ash, drying the dishes and yawning after he said that.

Paul just smiled as he always knew that Ash was tired after a big day of doing something.

Once they got the dishes done, they went straight to bed and as soon as Ash's head hit the pillow, he fell sound asleep and Paul just watched him before kissing him on the lips before he fell asleep too.

After both of them found out that Ash is pregnant, they will be surprised at what happens next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I got sidetracked by a lot things, but mostly my job. XP I hope to be updating more, but you never know what might happen on my end of things. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. I'm Here For You!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones.**

**Poll result:**

**Battling The Enemy Within: 5 votes**

**The Curse Of The Were-Pokemon: 1 vote**

**The Return Of The Were-Pokemon: 1 vote**

**Why does everyone like my very first story compared to my second story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm Here For You!<strong>

After finding out that Ash is pregnant two months ago, Paul is going to have a lot to do with Ash.

_(With Ash)_

He was in the bedroom folding clothes up and putting them away and when he finished, he noticed himself in the mirror that was attached to their dresser and just stared at himself.

He took off his black vest and his white t-shirt even and just stared at his stomach as he noticed that it was starting to get bigger because of the pregnancy.

As his hands glided over his slightly enlarged stomach, he started to cry as he thought about Paul not loving him anymore and leaving him to take care of the baby by himself.

He didn't notice Paul walking into the room as he heard crying coming from inside the bedroom and found Ash sitting on the bed crying into his hands.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Paul, sitting down next to Ash on the bed.

"I'm getting fat!" cried Ash into his hands again.

"You're not getting fat. You're carrying our child inside you." said Paul, trying to make Ash feel better.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to get fat because of it!" cried Ash, looking at Paul now with tears streaming down his face.

"You're not fat and stop saying that." said Paul, wiping Ash's tears away little by little.

"Ok, but are you going to leave me because I look this way?" asked Ash, sniffing before wiping the rest of his tears away.

"No. I never will leave you. I'm here for you and you should know that." said Paul, surprised that Ash would ever think of that.

"I do know that, but I wasn't sure. Thanks so much, Paul." said Ash, hugging Paul tightly before letting him go and putting his shirt and jacket back on in that order.

Paul was stunned about that little outburst from Ash as he didn't think that Ash was capable of thinking such a thing as him not loving Ash.

Paul soon got up from the bed and walked into the family room to find Ash fixing dinner, which he was surprised at how fast Ash was putting dinner together for the two of them.

Paul decided to help Ash out as he shouldn't be doing too much since Dr. Jones didn't want Ash to do any strenuous work because he would put him and the baby in danger of dying.

He remembered all that from their last visit to Dr. Jones's office to do Ash's last ultrasound.

_(Flashback)_

Ash was lying down on a table in the room where Dr. Jones had his ultrasound machine in with Paul sitting close to him.

Dr. Jones had just poured the gel onto Ash's stomach and put the probe/wand to find the baby in his lower abdomen.

When he did, he made sure that the baby was growing normally and how Ash was doing physically and Paul was happy to see his child inside Ash despite being so small in him.

Once Dr. Jones took the probe/wand off and cleaned up the gel from Ash's stomach, Paul helped Ash sit back up on the table.

"Ash, it looks like you and the baby are doing fine, but you're going to have to be careful of what all you do in the next seven months." said Dr. Jones, looking at Ash and Paul.

"Why, Dr. Jones?" asked Ash curiously after he and Paul looked at each other before looking back at Dr. Jones.

"Because Ash, the baby is putting your body through so much and if you do too much during those seven months, you could lose the baby, but you live, you could lose your life, but the baby lives, or both of you could die." replied Dr. Jones, looking at Ash before looking back at both of them.

"W-what! That can't be!" yelled Ash, trying not to believe it.

"Ash, it's true. You're body is a male's body, not a female's. It's not made for carrying a baby nor delivering it through the natural birth." said Paul trying to calm Ash down by looking him in the eyes, which worked.

"You're right, Paul. You too, Dr. Jones. I'm sorry for not believing you two." said Ash sadly.

"That's fine, Ash. You can go on home unless you have questions for me to answer." said Dr. Jones.

"I don't think I have any." said Ash, still on the table, but getting helped down by Paul.

"Ok. Then, I will see you next month." said Dr. Jones, leaving after Ash and Paul left the room.

"Ok. See you then." said Ash and Paul in unison before heading to the desk to make the appointment.

_(End Flashback)_

Paul would never forget that, but he knew that Ash tried to forget it since he didn't want to think about dying anytime soon with a baby on the way.

They soon ate dinner and then, Paul did the dishes while Ash sat down on the couch and watched TV for a while with Pikachu laying down next him.

Then, Paul joined the two on the couch watched TV with Ash before going to bed two hours later.

After Ash breaking down about getting bigger because of the pregnancy, Ash and Paul will be surprised at what happens next in their life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Surprisingly enough I got it done in a couple of days.<strong>

**I have a fun idea for you: I've always wondered what other people would have done with my first three fics, not including the sequel to The Curse Of The Were Pokemon, if they wrote them instead of me. Well, now's the chance. You can write whatever version of a fic or even all three of them, it's up to you! Just send me a message saying which one you're doing and when you publish it. Can't wait to see what people think of for the fics.**

**That's all I can say. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Kidnapping!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Brad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Kidnapping!<strong>

After Ash thought that Paul would leave him because he was getting bigger from the pregnancy, something will happen to them that'll shock them.

_(With Ash)_

Ash, who is seven months pregnant now, was home alone, besides Pikachu, as Paul was at the stadium, once again defending his title of Pokemon Master.

He was fixing something to eat for both himself and Pikachu when there was a sudden knock on the door.

He went over to the door and looked out the peephole and saw someone that was wearing a black business suit and carrying a matching briefcase, but he couldn't tell if the someone was a man or a woman.

Ash unlocked the door with the lock not sounding at all and opened the door wide enough so that his face could only be seen through the door opening.

"Hello?" asked Ash, looking at the now apparent man in the suit.

"Hi, my name's Brad. I was wondering if the man of the house was home?" asked the man in the suit now known as Brad, looking at Ash.

"He's not here right now. I'm his friend. Can I take a message for him?" asked Ash, playing it cool and hating to call himself a friend after being married to Paul for six years.

"Can you just give him the brochures about a couple of new products that would help his pokemon to get stronger?" asked Brad, giving Ash three brochures about pokemon strength, health, and size boosters.

"Sure." said Ash, taking the brochures from Brad.

"Thank you very much. Bye." said Brad, leaving with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Ash, closing the door and tossing the brochures in the trashcan in the kitchen.

He finished making lunch for both he and Pikachu, but he forgot to do one thing: He forgot to lock the front door like he's supposed to do when he's alone at home.

As they were eating in the kitchen, four people came walking into the house and went upstairs to wait for something after one of them closed the door ever so quietly.

Just as Ash and Pikachu got done eating, there was another knock on the front door, which surprised Ash a lot.

Ash got up to see who it was and there was someone else standing there, which he couldn't believe it again.

As soon as he opened the door, there wasn't anyone standing there anymore.

As he was looking out the front door, trying to figure out if it was his imagination or not, the four people snuck down the stairs and two of them grabbed Ash's arms and held him with his arms behind his back.

"What the? What's going on?" yelled Ash out the door so that he could get help, but the apparent leader shut the door before he said any of that.

"Our boss has a job for you, but you can't bring your rat with you." said the leader as another henchman gave Pikachu a sleeping shot in an instant before it could shock him.

"Well, I'm not going with you if that's what you think without a fight." said Ash, standing in a fighting stance and knocking one of the henchman's hat off until he felt a shooting pain in his right arm.

He looked over quickly and saw that he was given the same sleeping shot that Pikachu had just gotten.

Before long, he was fast asleep and being carried bridal style to a van, which was waiting for them to bring out Ash after being tied up inside the house.

Just before they drove away, the leader contacted their leader/boss on a phone with two-way camera system.

"Giovanni, we were able to apprehend Ketchum without a problem and we are bringing him back to Headquarters as we speak." said the leader to Giovanni.

"Excellent job, Brad." said Giovanni, looking at Brad before getting off the phone.

"Let's go, boys. We don't want to keep the boss waiting for his experiment patient." said Brad as the henchman that gave Pikachu the sleeping shot drove off quickly to Headquarters.

_(With Paul-An Hour Later)_

He had just gotten home from the stadium when he realized that the door wasn't locked like it usually was.

He figured that Ash forgot to lock it again after getting the mail in from the mailbox.

He walked into the house and found Pikachu lying on the floor, waking up slowly from the sleeping shot, and picked Pikachu up into his arms and carried Pikachu like a baby.

"Hey, Pikachu. Is Ash in the kitchen?" asked Paul, looking at it before walking into the kitchen.

He sat Pikachu on the table after not find Ash there and Pikachu couldn't help just yet in telling him that Ash was gone because of the heavy grogginess that came from the shot it had gotten an hour ago.

Paul looked all over the house and couldn't find Ash at all, but he did think of something and then, he wished he never thought of it at all as he walked into the family room with Pikachu following him.

"Ash would never leave Pikachu if he stepped outside to do something or even leave the property. Then, that means that Ash was kidnapped!" exclaimed Paul, standing in front of the couch before falling to sit on it with Pikachu jumping on the couch to sit with Paul.

He sat on the couch with a shocked look on his face before he asked himself these two questions: "Who could've kidnapped Ash?" and "Why would they want him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! My first cliffhanger! I was excited to get this up on the Fourth of July, but I got sidetracked with spending time with my family. Oh well. <strong>

**I forgot to mention that if you wanted to use my Were-Pokemon in your fics, just give me the credit and message me to let me know that you're using it.**

**That's all I can say. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Pikachu Helps Paul Out!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Yun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Pikachu Helps Paul Out!<strong>

Paul just sat there on the couch, shocked about what was going on.

His husband, Ash, had just kidnapped while he was seven months pregnant with his child.

He had just gotten off the couch as an idea had struck him.

He started to run around the house, trying to find clues as to who took Ash and why.

Pikachu was dragging the henchman's hat around, following Paul to show him who did it, but it was hard when you have a big hat in your mouth and following a panicking Paul around the house.

He finally gave up and sat back on the couch while Pikachu came running down the stairs with the hat in mouth.

Pikachu jumped onto Paul unexpectedly and Paul was just about to get mad at it when he saw the hat in Pikachu's mouth.

"What do you have here, Pikachu?" asked Paul, getting the hat from Pikachu.

He examined it and then, let out a gasp.

He had found out who had taken Ash: Team Rocket.

He was angry at them for taking his Ash away, but he then realized that he didn't know where Ash was taken or why.

"Do you have any idea where Team Rocket took Ash, Pikachu?" asked Paul, looking at Pikachu.

It nodded and ran into the kitchen where it pulled a brochure out of the trashcan and gave it to Paul, who followed it into the kitchen.

It pointed to the place where the brochures were made and Paul couldn't believe where Ash was taken.

On the brochure that Paul held in his right hand, the place where they took Ash was Team Rocket Headquarters.

He dropped the brochure onto the ground before he went running up the stairs to get his backpack.

Pikachu dropped the brochure back into the trashcan so that Paul wouldn't fall after slipping on it.

Paul quickly packed up his bag with the essentials that he would need for the trip: a rope, a map, his and Ash's pokemon, a lock picker (They are real in this fic!), and food and water.

He looked at Pikachu as he noticed that it had Ash's scent from the brochures.

"Pikachu, do you have Ash's scent?" asked Paul, still looking at it.

"Pika pikapi chu." said Pikachu, nodding its head before heading towards the door with Paul following it.

"That's great, Pikachu. We'll find Ash and Team Rocket Headquarters in no time." said Paul, going through the door and closing and locking it before he and Pikachu continued on their way to rescue Ash and the baby.

_(With Ash)_

He had just arrived at Team Rocket Headquarters when he was starting to wake up from his hour naptime.

He looked around as he was being dragged by two Team Rocket grunts and he soon recognized them as the two that had captured him at the house.

He tried to get free, but quickly noticed that his hands were tied behind his back along with his legs being tied together.

He couldn't really speak yet because of the heavy grogginess of the sleeping shot, but noticed that he was being taken into a room with a cold, metal table in the center of it.

They laid him on the table and untied him, but he didn't go too far as the table had automatic closing mechanisms around his wrists and ankles.

A scientist/doctor examined Ash and even took an ultrasound to Ash's stomach to see how the baby was and wrote something down on a piece of paper before finishing Ash's examination, which made Ash really uncomfortable as he knew that the man that was doing all this to him knew that he was pregnant.

Before long, the scientist/doctor left Ash alone in the room, still strapped to the table and looking around to see what's going to happen next to him.

_(In Another Part Of The Team Rocket Headquarters)_

There was a knock on the door of a office and a man from inside with a Persian sitting by him looked over at the door.

"Come in." said the man, who was wearing an orange suit.

"We have the Ketchum kid in an examination room and he's passed the examination with a surprise that we weren't expecting, Giovanni, sir." said the scientist/doctor, after entering the room and looking at the paper that he was writing on before.

"That's good. What's the surprise?" asked Giovanni, looking at the other man while petting his Persian.

"The surprise is that he's pregnant." said the man, still looking at the paper.

"How far along is he?" asked Giovanni.

"Seven months." replied the man, after looking at the paper.

"Good. Go ahead with the project and then, take him to a cell and let's wait a little bit to see what the project will do to him, Dr. Yun." said Giovanni with a smile on his face about the news about Ash being seven months pregnant.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." said Dr. Yun, bowing before leaving to go back to the examination room with Ash and the baby in it.

"This should be interesting." said Giovanni to himself, petting Persian once again, looking out of the window of his office.

_(Back With Ash)_

As he laid there, he was hoping that no harm would come to him or the baby as he didn't know what Paul would do without him or the baby if something bad happened to either or both of them.

After he thought that, Dr. Yun came into the room with a needle in his right hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Ash, looking at the needle.

"Oh, nothing that you need to be worried about." replied Dr. Yun, walking over to the table with a deviant look on his face.

"Get that away from me!" said Ash, scooting to the left side of the table as far as he could manage until he felt a sharp prick in his right arm.

He quickly looked over and saw Dr. Yun wipe off the needle before putting it on a tray in a nearby drawer.

Ash looked at his arm and saw some blood coming out of the hole in his arm before looking back at Dr. Yun.

Dr. Yun called in the two guards that had brought him in and told the two henchmen to take him to a cell and they quickly tied Ash's hands together again, but left his feet untied so that he could walk.

As they left for Ash's cell, Dr. Yun looked over to the needle, which had the project in it, and smiled evilly as he was looking at it before looking at another needle that contained another part of the project on the same tray before he left the room completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I'm loving how I keep this fic going and going! If you have any idea what Dr. Yun did to Ash with the injection, just let me know of what you think the injection was for and what Giovanni has up his sleeves for Ash. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. The Meeting!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Yun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Meeting!<strong>

Paul had been running for what he felt like forever until it started to get dark and he realized that he had reached a sort of desert.

He stopped and he told Pikachu that they would stop for now to eat something and then, continue on and Pikachu agreed by nodding its head and looking at him.

Once they had something to eat, they continued on Ash's scent trail and before they knew it, they found a huge building with a giant, red "R" on the front with two guards standing outside the gate.

"Great. They have that place surrounded by guards. Now how do we get in there?" asked Paul to Pikachu, looking at the building from behind a bush that they had came across.

Pikachu ran from behind the bush and onto the canyon that was surrounding the building and Paul followed Pikachu until it came to a stop just above the building.

"What are we doing up here, Pikachu?" asked Paul, not realizing what Pikachu was thinking about the two of them doing.

Pikachu pointed to the air duct that was on top of the building that was close to where they were.

"I see now. We'll jump onto the roof and use the air duct to crawl into Team Rocket Headquarters and find where they're holding Ash and get him out by running through the maze that is the Headquarters. Great plan, Pikachu." said Paul, now getting a hold of what Pikachu's idea was and it was happy to get that compliment as it gave him a smile, but it quickly turned into a serious face as well as Paul's as they were getting ready to put the plan into action.

They backed up a little ways away from the edge of the canyon and ran as fast as each of them can and jumped and landed safely on the roof.

Once they caught their breaths, they went over to the air duct and started to work with getting the covering off of the front of it.

After a few minutes of working with the vent to come off, they quickly crawled into the air duct and found themselves trying to find their way through the ducts of Team Rocket Headquarters.

Since they were on the top floor of the building, they heard a familiar voice echo through the duct they were in and crawled as fast as they could without making any noise to a vent in the duct.

They both gasped as they saw the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, talking with Dr. Yun about how everything went.

_(With Giovanni And Dr. Yun)_

"Giovanni, sir, Ketchum seems to be doing well with the project that we gave him." said Dr. Yun, after bowing to Giovanni.

"Good. It won't be long and I will have what I want. What happens if the project won't work out?" asked Giovanni, thinking of the consequences that might happen.

"Then, we'll give him the antidote, but by then, it would be too late to save him." said Dr. Yun, looking at Giovanni with a slight smile on his face as he said the last part.

"Then, keep an eye on him, but if he does start having a reaction to the project, give him the antidote right away, not at the last minute when he's almost dead. If you don't and he dies, I will fire you and then, hunt you down and kill you." said Giovanni sternly while looking at Dr. Yun.

"Yes, sir." said Dr. Yun, scared about hearing what his boss could do to him.

"Now, go. Check on Ketchum in the cell area and see if there has been any changes to him." said Giovanni, looking away from Dr. Yun and petting his Persian while looking outside.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." said Dr. Yun, leaving the office.

_(Back With Paul)_

"So that's what's going! Let's follow that guy and find Ash." said Paul, looking at Pikachu and crawling through a nearby duct that was above the hallway.

They continued to follow Dr. Yun to the cell holding area, where they lost him as the cells were the same on the outside.

They waited a long while as they didn't want to get caught trying to find Ash and getting him out of there.

_(Back With Ash)_

Dr. Yun had just gotten done checking on him and he sat against the wall on the kind of hard bed that was hung by chains to the wall.

Once Dr. Yun left, Ash just sat there and looked down at his growing stomach and put his right hand on it as he sat back against the wall as he thought about what was going on.

"Paul, where are you? I need you and our baby needs you too." said Ash to himself in a whisper as he didn't want anyone to hear what he was thinking.

_(Back With Paul)_

They were getting ready to get the vent lid up when they saw someone start to come through the hall.

They both noticed that it was the same guy from before in Giovanni's office.

Once Dr. Yun shut the heavy door behind him, Paul lifted the vent lid and jumped out of the air duct and landed on his feet safely with Pikachu jumping on his right shoulder before they both started to walk around.

They looked in the cells as they passed by them until they heard a small whimper coming from a cell that was on Paul's right, which was the next cell up from where they were.

They walked up to the cell's front and looked in to see a familiar yellow stripe across the chest on the person sitting inside.

"Ash? Is that you?" asked Paul, looking at the person, sitting on the bed.

"Paul? I can't believe that it's you and you brought Pikachu too!" exclaimed Ash in a whisper, getting up from the bed and walking over to the cell's front.

Paul looked at Ash to make sure that he was the same and he was surprisingly enough.

"How are you and the baby doing?" asked Paul in a whisper.

"We're both fine, but I got injected with something in my right arm." replied Ash, whispering as he showed Paul the small hole that was in his arm.

"Giovanni wasn't kidding when they said that they already got the project in you." said Paul in amazement as he looked at the small hole.

"WHAT? GIOVANNI DID THIS TO ME? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE BABY AND I?" asked Ash, whispering hysterically as he couldn't believe this.

"Yes. Giovanni made a scientist do this to you. Giovanni said that there was an antidote somewhere in the building because he said that if anything bad started to happen to you, to give you the antidote immediately. If not, then you and the baby will die." explained Paul calming Ash down for a while before scaring him about dying again.

"No. No, I don't want to die! I want to be here with you and the baby and Pikachu! Help me!" said Ash with his hands on the bars and his face pressed up against the cell with pleading eyes to Paul.

"Hold on, Ash. I have a lock picker with me and I will get you out of here before you know it." said Paul, looking in his backpack for the lock picker and found it as soon as he opened the backpack.

Just as he was getting ready to pick the lock, both he and Pikachu heard an eerie voice.

"Stop, Paul." said a dark, cold voice coming from the cell that Ash was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Next chapter will explain everything that has been going on. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Something's Not Right!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Yun and Project Evil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Something's Not Right With Ash And The Baby!<strong>

"Stop, Paul." said a dark, cold voice coming from the cell that Ash was in.

Paul dropped the lock pick onto the ground as he was shocked to hear that voice come from the same cell that Ash was in. Paul looked into the cell and gasped at what he saw.

Ash's brown eyes had been replaced with a black color and looked like he was possessed by the King of Pokelantis, but his eyes quickly changed back to normal.

"Ash? Are you ok?" asked Paul, leaning on the bars of the cell.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling to kill someone for no reason whatsoever and then, it just past just like that." replied Ash, looking Paul in the eyes.

"Ash, I don't know what the project is doing to you, but I need to get you out of here so that Dr. Jones can look at you and the baby." said Paul, looking at Ash before bending down to get the lock picker until he heard something that no one should ever hear.

He heard Ash scream a blood-curdling scream as he fell to his knees, clutching his growing stomach.

"Ash!" said Paul, looking at Ash with Pikachu calling out to Ash as well.

"Paul, I hope you're ready to fight me." said Ash, slowly getting up from his knees with his head looking at the ground.

"What? What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Paul, grabbing onto the bars to help him look into the cell at Ash.

"I'm talking about fighting the baby and I because…" trailed off Ash with a smirk on his face even though Paul and Pikachu couldn't see it very well because of the dark cell.

"Because what, Ash?" asked Paul, slightly afraid of what Ash might say next.

"Because both of us belong to Team Rocket now! Hahahaha!" said Ash in a dark, cold voice and laughed about the thought of being evil.

"No...Ash, no!" yelled Paul, backing away with Pikachu following his movement.

"Yes, Paul. Yes, indeed." said Ash with an evil smile on his face as he gently lowered himself down to pick up the lock picker.

As Ash was picking the lock, Paul and Pikachu ran for it and soon they found a hiding spot that they could only fit in since Ash wouldn't be able to fit at all.

While they were in their hiding spot, they heard a conversation going on that was quite interesting.

_(With Dr. Yun And Ash)_

"I see you have broken out with the help of a lock picker, Ketchum." said Dr. Yun, looking at Ash and finding out that the project has worked on him and the baby.

"Yeah. So what? I needed to get out of the cell." said Ash, still in a dark, cold voice, looking at Dr. Yun.

"Yes, indeed. We need to show Giovanni how the project is doing." said Dr. Yun, looking at Ash.

"Yes. We are at your command." said Ash, following Dr. Yun to Giovanni's office.

_(Back With Paul And Pikachu)_

Just as Ash and Dr. Yun rounded the corner, Paul and Pikachu came out of their hiding place.

"We need to get the antidote and keep an eye on him just in case the project all of a sudden turns against him. Pikachu, follow Ash and I'll see about getting the antidote." said Paul, looking down at it before it nodded in agreement to Paul's plan and took off after Ash, leaving Paul all by himself.

"_Hang in there, Ash. I'll save you from what the project is doing to you."_ thought Paul, running to find the antidote in the opposite direction that Pikachu went.

_(With Pikachu)_

It was currently staying behind Ash and Dr. Yun a couple of feet so that they don't get suspicious of it.

They soon went into an office and Pikachu quietly slipped in without any of them noticing and let out a quiet gasp as it found out where they went.

They were standing in front of Giovanni's desk as Dr. Yun was telling Giovanni about what a success the project seems to be on Ash and Giovanni was smiling at Ash as he looked down at Ash's stomach and thought about how he could have the two most powerful beings on the planet under his command with this successful project underway already.

_(With Paul)_

He was searching each room that he came across for the antidote when he looked into the same examination room that Ash had been in when he first got there.

He saw a drawer that said "Project Evil" on the front of it and he was wondering what it was so he opened the drawer and found an empty syringe that read "Project Evil Initiation" on the side.

"So this must be what Ash was injected with. No wonder he went crazy when I was trying to get him out." said Paul to himself as he thought about what happened in Ash's cell.

He looked at the other syringe that read "Project Evil Antidote" on the side of it.

"That's what Ash needs to get back to normal before Project Evil does something bad to him and the baby." said Paul, looking at the syringe.

He picked it up and when he did, alarms went off as they had protected the antidote from anyone stealing the antidote and giving it to the recipient of Project Evil.

_(Back With Pikachu)_

It heard alarms going off as all three of them were wondering what was going on.

"It looks like someone has gotten hold of the antidote." said Dr. Yun, realizing it's the alarm for the antidote.

"Then why don't we send our new agent, Ash, here to stop the intruder?" asked Giovanni, looking at Ash.

"Yes, sir." said Ash, slightly bowing before leaving with Pikachu leaving after him, hoping that it can get to Paul before Ash does.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! I know. I'm in a cliffhanger mood, but it works well for this fic. Next chapter will be crazy good. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. The Power Of The Antidote!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Yun and Project Evil's Antidote.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Power Of The Antidote!<strong>

"Shoot!" said Paul, hearing the alarms as soon as he picked up the antidote.

He quickly turned around to head out of the door and found Pikachu running into the room.

"Pikachu! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ash?" asked Paul, looking down at it as it stopped right in front of Paul.

Before Pikachu could explain to Paul what was happening, both of them heard a voice from just outside of the door and they both turned around to see who it was.

"You thought that my rat of a pokemon would actually keep an eye on us was foolish. I should be thanking it though since it led me to you. Now, are you going to give me back the antidote quietly or do we have to fight?" asked Ash, walking into the room while both Paul and Pikachu gasped about Ash following Pikachu.

"Ash, neither Pikachu or I want to hurt you, but we aren't giving the antidote up until it's inside you." replied Paul, looking Ash straight in the eyes.

"Then, I guess it's a fight you want." said Ash, getting into a fighting stance.

_(With Giovanni And Dr. Yun)_

"Let's watch what Ketchum will do to his friend and his pokemon." said Giovanni, turning on a TV that came flipping slowly out of the wall and tapping into the security camera that was in the examination room.

"Yes, sir." said Dr. Yun, walking to where Giovanni stood and stood next to him as they watched what was going to be a good fight they thought.

_(Back With Ash, Paul, And Pikachu)_

Before Paul or Pikachu knew it, Ash came charging at Paul with his fist aiming for Paul's face, but Paul quickly blocked it as he remembered Ash's fighting style when they would do hand-to-hand combat before Ash got pregnant.

Paul had a slight smile on his face as he thought about how Ash always starts off with a punch towards Paul's face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Ash angrily about not being able to hit Paul.

"Despite the Project Evil turning you to evil, you still have the fighting style that you've always had." replied Paul, blocking another punch from Ash.

Just as Ash stepped back for a while to create a new plan, he felt the baby kick as it was telling him to kick Paul.

Ash listened to the baby and tried to kick Paul as hard as he could, but he didn't hit Paul as hard as he did before since that would cause him to be off balanced and he would fall over.

Ash went to punch Paul again and Paul blocked it again, but he saw something in Ash's eyes that told him everything that he needed to know.

As they stepped back, Pikachu jumped onto Paul's shoulder to make sure that he was ok.

"I'm ok, Pikachu. It's looks like Ash's body is being controlled by the baby since that's where all of Project Evil went to. I saw a glimpse of Ash's eyes when he tried to punch me just now and they told me what I didn't know. We need to give the baby the antidote before it's too late." said Paul to Pikachu as they looked at how exhausted Ash was.

"Pika Pikapi." said Pikachu, thinking about what all Ash has been through with his life.

As they were looking at Ash, they saw him wince in pain as he started to double over in pain, but was brought back quickly.

"It looks like the baby's getting ready for one more attack since Ash's body is about done with all this stress on it." said Paul, watching Ash's body get ready the last attack and Paul was ready with the syringe in hand.

As Ash ran over and tried to punch Paul, Paul grabbed Ash's hand and grabbed the other one as well as he tried to hit Paul with the other one as well.

When he had both hands in his left hand by the wrists, he got the syringe in his right hand and jabbed it into Ash's stomach so that the baby would get the antidote first.

Once all of the antidote was in Ash's body, Paul pulled the syringe out and threw it onto the floor away from where the two of them were standing.

After a minute went by, Ash closed his eyes and quickly reopened them and Paul was glad to see Ash's brown eyes again.

"Paul, what's going on? The last thing that I remember was being in the cell. How did I get out?" asked Ash, in his normal voice, looking at Paul as he dropped Ash's wrists from his left hand.

"You were injected with Giovanni's Project Evil, which turned both you and the baby evil, and I was getting ready to get you out when you turned evil and got my lock picker and freed yourself. Then, you tried to fight me, but I stopped you with the antidote." explained Paul, looking at Ash to make sure that he was ok.

"Wow. Giovanni's gonna pay for this!" said Ash with a fist ready to fight Giovanni.

"Yeah." said Paul in agreement.

Just then, Ash started to fall toward Paul, who caught him and lowered Ash to the floor gently on his knees.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Paul curiously, looking at Ash with concern written all over his face.

"No, Paul. I think something's wrong with the baby." replied Ash, falling unconscious against Paul with his head against Paul's chest.

_(Back With Giovanni And Dr. Yun)_

"WHAT? How could his friend do that?" asked Giovanni, shocked about the outcome of the fight.

"I think they trained together before he got pregnant." replied Dr. Yun, looking at the two of them on the floor.

"Dr. Yun, you're fired! You are done here at Team Rocket Headquarters! You made me lose the finest specimen for Project Evil along with the project and now they may not make it! Get out of here!" yelled Giovanni at Dr. Yun, pointing to the door for him to leave.

Dr. Yun didn't say anything as he went to get his things and get out of Headquarters.

"If I can't have Ketchum and his baby, then no one can. This has been just one more additional step in my plan for getting rid of him. Let's go and see how his friend is doing as he's slowly losing Ketchum from this world." said Giovanni, calming down and talking to his Persian as they turned the TV off and headed out the door to the examination room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Still with the cliffhangers. Should I stop the cliffhangers or not? I have no clue. I was listening to Skillet's Monster while typing up the parts where Ash was evil. It just came up on my playlist and I had to put it on repeat so that it would help type up this chapter faster and it did! Yay!<strong>

**On another note, I did post the poster for One Night Stand on DeviantArt. Go to my profile and you can see the poster along with my other posters/work. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Death Of Giovanni And Team Rocket!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Death Of Giovanni And Team Rocket!<strong>

"No." said Paul, looking at the unconscious Ash in his arms.

"Pikapi." said Pikachu sadly, looking at Ash.

"I know! I forgot that I have my PokeGear on me. I can call Officer Jenny and tell her everything that has happened." said Paul, thinking of an idea as he reached into his right front pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch-like device with a long plastic tail attached to it.

He dialed the police station in Viridian City and quickly got Officer Jenny on the line.

"Hello. Officer Jenny, speaking." said the PokeGear as Officer Jenny got onto the other line.

"Hi, Officer Jenny. This Paul, the Pokemon Master, here. I'm in Team Rocket Headquarters with an unconscious Ash Ketchum in my arms. I need you to get out here quickly with an ambulance with you." said Paul, telling them where the two of them are.

"Ok, Paul. We have the location of your PokeGear at the station here and we'll be there in 20 minutes with an ambulance behind us." said Officer Jenny, letting him know that they had his location and that they were on their way.

"Ok. Thank you." said Paul, relieved that help is on the way for Ash.

"You're welcome. Bye." said Officer Jenny, getting off the PokeGear.

"Bye." said Paul, hanging up with Officer Jenny and putting the PokeGear back into his pocket before going back to holding Ash close to him.

Just as Paul was whispering to Ash that help is on its way, both he and Pikachu heard a voice come from the shadows on the left side of him.

"Isn't that cute? A Pokemon Master worried about his pregnant friend. He won't make it. Most of the test subjects that have had Project Evil have died because of how powerful and harmful it was to their bodies. I thought he would, but being pregnant lost the advantage of him staying evil." said Giovanni, walking out of the shadows and seeing the scene before him.

"He's not my friend! He's my husband! How could you just assume that he would be lonely after a good number of years? You knew and I knew that he would find love!" said Paul, yelling at Giovanni and feeling a hatred for him for everything that he's put Ash and the baby through.

"So what? He shouldn't even be able to get pregnant, but he is. This is just another way to get him out of the way of meddling with Team Rocket." said Giovanni, thinking about all the times that Ash has meddled in his plans.

"How could you say that? He was and always has been trying to stop evil all around the world and now, look at him! He and the baby may not even make it and it's all because of you!" said Paul, looking and pointing, with his left hand, to Giovanni.

"So? That's one more enemy gone with a lot more to go. Once he's gone, I'll come after you and get rid of you." said Giovanni, giving Paul an evil look and smile.

This made Paul snap as he couldn't believe that Giovanni just said that and he gently laid Ash on his back on the floor and told Pikachu to look after Ash and it nodded its head in agreement.

"Giovanni, I hate to say this and burst your bubble, but you're not going to even see the light of tomorrow!" said Paul, running toward Giovanni with a fist in hand and punched Giovanni hard enough in the stomach to knock him onto the ground, but he quickly got back up onto his feet.

While Giovanni was getting up, Paul went over to the drawer by the examination table and searched through it to find something that he needed, but Giovanni saw him doing this and ran over to where he was and knocked him off his feet and away from the drawer, but it was already too late.

Paul had found what he needed to have: a scalpel.

"What do you plan on using that for?" asked Giovanni, thinking that Paul made a mistake by grabbing the scalpel instead of something more useful.

"I have one thing that I need to do to avenge everything that you have done to my Ash and that's to kill you!" said Paul, running towards Giovanni with the scalpel in hand.

Giovanni dodged the first swipe, but got nicked in the side by the scalpel and landed on the examination table, but rolled off once he heard the mechanics running in the table.

He stood up slowly with his right hand on his left side as both he and Paul looked at each other with Giovanni seeing the intention to kill in Paul's and Paul saw shock and surprise in Giovanni's.

After their eyes met, Paul ran toward Giovanni with Giovanni doing the same toward Paul, but a little slower, but not much.

Just as Giovanni was getting ready to punch Paul, Paul let Giovanni have it with stabbing Giovanni in the heart with the scalpel.

As he did that and stood there with Giovanni, looking at him, he saw Giovanni's life drain out of his body and then, pulled the scalpel out him and Giovanni fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his side and heart.

Paul threw the scalpel towards the syringe and went back to being with Ash and Pikachu.

_(With Officer Jenny)_

They all had just arrived at Team Rocket Headquarters and Officer Jenny was quickly making a plan on how to get Paul and Ash out of there.

"I want everyone surrounding the building and I want the paramedics to follow me into the building where Paul and Ash are. Let's go!" said Officer Jenny, ordering the entire police squad as they got around the building and her and the paramedics went rushing into the building.

Officer Jenny followed the directions from where Paul's PokeGear was and found them in five minutes of entering the building.

_(Back With Ash, Paul, And Pikachu)_

"Everything's gonna be ok, Ash." said Paul with Ash's head leaning on his chest.

Just as he finished saying that, Officer Jenny and the paramedics came rushing into the room.

"Paul, are you ok?" asked Officer Jenny as he laid Ash gently down onto the floor for the paramedics to look at him.

"Yeah, but Ash isn't." replied Paul, looking over his shoulder towards Ash and the paramedics.

"So what happened here?" asked Officer Jenny curiously so that she could find out what exactly went down here at Team Rocket Headquarters.

Paul told her everything from coming home and finding Ash had been kidnapped to saving Ash and killing Giovanni after Giovanni threatened him with killing everyone off.

"That's an amazing tale that you have there, Paul. We'll see to it that we capture everyone here at Team Rocket and charge them for various crimes that they have committed." said Officer Jenny seriously, looking around the building and finally, laying her eyes on the bloody and dead Giovanni laying on the ground.

"That's good. Thanks, Officer Jenny." said Paul, looking over his shoulder at Ash again.

"You're welcome, Paul. Why don't you go and see how Ash is doing?" asked Officer Jenny, noticing how Paul kept looking over at Ash and the paramedics.

"Thanks again, Officer Jenny." replied Paul before walking over to where Ash and the paramedics were.

"Are you a friend of his, Paul?" asked a paramedic, a guy, looking up at Paul as he walked over from talking with Office Jenny.

"Yes, I am. How is he?" asked Paul after replying to the paramedic's question.

"He seems to have a good number of bruising over his body and possible swelling in his stomach since its so big…" replied the same paramedic from before, but trailed off when Paul shook his head no about the last part.

"He doesn't have any swelling in his stomach, he's pregnant. Just don't let anyone know that he's pregnant." said Paul, giving the paramedic more information about what his patient's condition is.

"Pregnant?" said both paramedics in unison while looking up at Paul.

"Then, we have to get him on a gurney fast and get him over to the Viridian City Hospital quickly!" said the other paramedic, a woman, looking at Ash and then, at her paramedic partner.

They brought the gurney and laid it down and both of them hoisted Ash onto it and took him to the ambulance with Paul following.

They asked Paul if he wanted to ride with them and both he and Pikachu wanted to and hopped into the front of the ambulance while the female got into the driver side and drove to the hospital with the ambulance's lights and sirens on.

As they were headed there, Paul called Dr. Jones on his PokeGear to let him know that Ash was being taken to Viridian City Hospital after telling him everything that has happened in the past day or two.

Dr. Jones was horrified about what had happened to Ash and said that he would meet them at the Emergency Room ambulance port to take care of Ash.

Paul thanked Dr. Jones for being there and soon hung up with him when they got done talking.

As they were on their way, Paul looked back at Ash and then, looked back at the road as he thought about everything that has happened in the past day or two.

"_Ash, please hold on for both the baby and me. I wouldn't know what to do without you and the baby. We're almost to the hospital. Hang on."_ thought Paul, looking once more to Ash before looking down at Pikachu, who had a worried look on its face for his trainer, in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Got this chapter done in 3 DAYS! I'm so happy! :D Getting back on track: Will Ash, the baby, or both of them survive this ordeal? Find out next chapter! First time doing this: R&amp;R. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Just Save Ash And The Baby!

**I want to dedicate this chapter to AK1028 and PorcelainDollxx for always reviewing this fic. Hope I didn't disappoint you two with this chapter!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Just Save Ash And The Baby!<strong>

As soon as they got to the hospital, Dr. Jones was there to take Ash into the Emergency Room with Paul by Ash's side.

Once they got Ash into a little room, they closed the curtain so that no one would see that he's pregnant and Dr. Jones stepped away for a moment to tell Paul that he could wait in the waiting room just down the hall and he would be out to talk with Paul about what's going on with Ash.

Paul agreed and both he and Pikachu went down to the waiting room to wait on news on Ash and the baby.

_(With Dr. Jones)_

He was making sure that Ash wasn't too bruised up that he could move when he woke up and he made sure that Ash didn't do anything else to hurt himself and the baby.

He brought in the ultrasound machine to check on the baby and found that it was in good shape, but it was in a lot of distress from all that happened to it already.

They quickly put on a heart monitor on both Ash and the baby and found that Ash's heart rate was really low and the baby's heart rate was extremely high.

Dr. Jones couldn't believe this was happening to Ash and the baby and left quickly to talk with Paul about the options that he could take.

_(With Paul And Pikachu)_

"You think that Ash and the baby will be fine, Pikachu?" asked Paul, looking at it with a worried look.

"Pi Pikapi Pika Pikachupika Pi Pikachu." said Pikachu, nodding its head 'Yes' to reassure Paul about Ash and the baby being ok.

"Thanks, Pikachu." said Paul, looking at it with a slight smile, still worried about Ash and the baby making it.

Just then, Dr. Jones came and sat down next to Paul in another chair close by.

"Dr. Jones, how's Ash and the baby?" asked Paul, straightening up in his chair and Pikachu jumped into his lap and looking at Dr. Jones worriedly.

"Paul, things look grim. Ash's heart rate is really low and if we try to shock his heart to pick up speed, the shock could hurt or kill the baby. The baby's heart rate is extremely high, which is dangerous for the baby, and it could die if we don't bring it down along with being in distress. You do have options, Paul. We could save Ash, but the baby will die, we could save the baby, but Ash will die, or we could save both of them. It's all up to you, Paul, about who lives and who doesn't. What do you want to do?" asked Dr. Jones after telling Paul about what was going on with Ash and the baby.

"Oh my god. I don't want to lose either. Just save Ash and the baby!" replied Paul in shock with Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Ok, Paul. I'll try to save them both." said Dr. Jones, getting up and leaving to go back to take care of both Ash and the baby.

"Thank you, Dr. Jones." said Paul, looking at Dr. Jones just before he left.

"You're welcome, Paul." said Dr. Jones, looking back at Paul before returning to Ash's room to save him and the baby.

_(Back With Dr. Jones)_

He had just stepped into the room when he saw that Ash's heart rate had dropped immensely and the baby's heart rate had increased to the most dangerous level that a baby could have still in the womb.

"Nurse, get me two medicines. One that will increase the heart rate to normal and one to decrease the heart rate to normal. Make sure that both of those are pregnancy-friendly." said Dr. Jones, looking at one of the nurses from the hospital.

"Ok, Dr. Jones." said the nurse, rushing out of the curtained room to the supply closet close by.

"Ash, hold on. We'll get you through this along with the baby." said Dr. Jones, looking over to Ash as he could tell that Ash was starting to look a little pale.

After a few minutes of waiting, the nurse came back with two small bottles to take care of the two heart rates.

"Thank you, nurse." said Dr. Jones, taking both bottles from her.

He put the one for the baby down on the little table in the room and got a syringe from the same table and stuck it into the bottle to get some of the liquid out.

Once he had enough of the liquid in the syringe that would be safe for Ash, he injected the medicine into Ash's right arm, just below where he got injected with Project Evil.

After he got the liquid inside Ash, he did the same thing, but with the other bottle for the baby.

Again, once the liquid was inside the syringe, a different one from Ash's, he stuck the needle of the syringe into Ash's stomach and injected the baby's umbilical cord so that the baby would get the medicine into it quickly.

"Now, all we can do is wait to see if the medicine worked or not." said Dr. Jones, looking at the two heart monitors to see if there was any change in them.

Once a couple of minutes had passed, Dr. Jones saw a huge improvement from both Ash and the baby as both of their heart rates went back to normal with the baby returning to normal with no distress whatsoever appearing, but Ash was a different case; he hadn't awoken from his unconsciousness, which made Dr. Jones worried about whether Ash will ever wake up from his unconsciousness.

Dr. Jones decided to go tell Paul about what was going on now with the two of them at the moment.

_(Back With Paul And Pikachu)_

They were still sitting in the same seats that they first sat in when they arrived there, waiting for news on how Ash and the baby are.

They soon heard a voice that they were waiting to hear from coming from behind them.

"Paul, Pikachu, I have some good and bad news for you." said Dr. Jones, sitting down in the same chair as before.

"Tell me the good news first. I don't want to hear the bad news until last." said Paul, looking scared of what Dr. Jones might mean by the bad news.

"The good news is that we brought both Ash and the baby's heart rates back to normal with medicine that we give pregnant women with the same condition and the baby is moving around a little and out of distress. The bad news is that…Ash…hasn't woken up from his unconsciousness like we thought he would when his heart rate came back to normal." said Dr. Jones, looking at Paul and Pikachu with a smile about the baby and a sad look about Ash.

"How is that possible? Ash should be awake by now. He wanted to make sure that the baby was alright after everything that its been through." said Paul, thinking about how careful Ash is when it comes to taking care of the baby inside him.

"I don't know. I honestly knew why Ash hasn't woken up at all." said Dr. Jones, looking at Paul and Pikachu.

"I can't believe that this is happening to him." said Paul, putting his head in his hands as he didn't want to believe this was happening at all.

"I know. Me either. Do you want to come back and be with them?" asked Dr. Jones, looking at Paul and Pikachu to see what their reaction would be.

"Yes, please." replied Paul with a nod from Pikachu to agree with Paul.

"Then, follow me." said Dr. Jones, getting up from the chair with Paul and Pikachu following him closely.

Once they got to the room and saw how Ash looked, both Paul and Pikachu gasped.

Ash had regained his coloring, but he was bruised over most of his body, but not enough that he wouldn't move that much.

Dr. Jones left them to be with Ash by themselves since they could use some alone time with him and the baby.

"Ash, please wake up. Pikachu, the baby, and I need you and the only way that you can be with us is if you wake up. Please. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes again." said Paul, gently setting Pikachu down on the covers next to Ash and placing a soft kiss on Ash's lips afterwards.

As Paul looked at how helpless Ash was, he started to cry about everything that has happened to him and the baby.

What neither Paul or Pikachu knew was when one of Paul's tears landed on Ash's arm, Ash started to awaken.

Once Ash saw Paul crying after clearing his blurry eyes, he reached up and wiped the tears away from Paul's eyes, which surprised Paul a lot.

"Ash. It's nice to have you back in the conscious world." said Paul, smiling as the rest of his tears fell before drying up.

"Paul, it feels good to be conscious again. What exactly happened while I was out cold?" asked Ash curiously, looking around the hospital room.

Paul told Ash everything that happened after Ash passed out and Ash couldn't believe that his Paul killed Giovanni for threatening to kill him once Ash was out of the picture.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a good adventure without me and the baby." said Ash, smiling at Paul.

"Well, actually the craziest part of the adventure was when you first got here. We were so worried about you." said Paul, looking at Ash with a smile on his face.

Before they could talk any more, Dr. Jones came in and was glad to see Ash awake and responsive.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake, Ash. We were all worried about you." said Dr. Jones, smiling at Ash.

"Thanks, Dr. Jones." said Ash with a big smile on his face.

"Now, I'm releasing you at the end of today so that you can go home, but there's a flip side to this. I don't want you to do anything that's beyond your limit or even strenuous. If you do something strenuous and you're back here again, then I will put you on bed rest until it's time to deliver the baby. Do you understand that, Ash?" asked Dr. Jones in a serious tone.

"Yes, Dr. Jones. I do." replied Ash, thinking about how bad it would be to be on bed rest with nothing to do.

"Good. I just don't want to see you back in here in the same condition as you did today." said Dr. Jones, going back to his calm, nice tone of voice.

"Got it. I know how you feel. I don't want to feel the same way ever again after today." said Ash in agreement with Dr. Jones.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything of the sort." said Paul with a smile, looking at Ash before they kissed each other on the lips.

"Ok. I'll start working on the paperwork and hopefully, you can get out of here this afternoon instead of this evening." said Dr. Jones, getting ready to leave.

"Ok. Thanks." said Ash and Paul in unison as Dr. Jones left the room.

The two of them talked for a long while and Ash promised Paul that he would never leave him.

_(Later That Day)_

It was the afternoon when Ash was released from the hospital and both Ash and Paul were excited about it along with Pikachu.

They soon got home and once Paul fixed a little something for them to eat, they went to bed and quickly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows with Ash leaned up against Paul, who had an arm around Ash to hold him close to him and they stayed in the same position until they awoke in the morning to start the day anew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10! Next couple of chapters are gonna be interesting and I hopefully can get them up soon as I can. R&amp;R. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. Relax Ash Or Else!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Relax Ash Or Else!<strong>

It was a month later after everything had happen to Ash and the baby and Ash was, allowed by Paul, to do the laundry in very light loads and to fix himself lunch.

Ash figured that Paul was being overprotective of him since he almost lost Ash and the baby last month and he didn't want anything like that happening ever again.

As Ash had just gotten done with the laundry, he figured that he would do something else to keep his mind off of being alone with Pikachu until Paul got home after his match at the stadium.

He looked all over the house to find something to do and he decided to dust a little since the house was pretty dusty.

He did the dusting for an hour straight until Paul came home and saw Ash dusting in the family room.

"Ash, I'm home." said Paul, coming to the doorway to see what Ash was doing in the family room.

"Oh. Hi, Paul. Has it been an hour already?" asked Ash nervously, hiding the duster behind him.

"Yeah. It sure does look nice in here, Ash. Have you been cleaning when you shouldn't be?" asked Paul curiously, looking at Ash.

"No, I haven't been doing any…" replied Ash weakly until he started to lose his balance, which led to the duster being dropped onto the floor so that he could catch himself from falling.

"I think you have been. Come on. Let's lie you down on the couch so that you can recover from all the work you did." said Paul, holding onto Ash and leading him to the couch and helped him lie down on it.

"Thanks, Paul." said Ash, out of breath from what just happened.

"You're welcome, Ash. How do you feel?" asked Paul curiously to see how Ash was doing after that little moment.

"I feel a little weak, but pretty good." replied Ash, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How's the baby?" asked Paul curiously as he placed a hand on Ash's stomach.

"The baby's fine. It doesn't get as weak as I do when I do something." replied Ash, placing his hand on top of Paul's.

Just then, they felt something hit Paul's hand through Ash's stomach.

"It seems like the baby's disagreeing about you being weak. It must think that you're stronger than it right now because of all the stuff that you have been through lately." said Paul, smiling at feeling the baby kick and at Ash for how strong he's been for eight months with a baby inside him.

"I think you're right, Paul." said Ash, agreeing with him with a big smile on his face.

"Why don't you lay here while I fix dinner? I'll call you when it's ready." said Paul, going into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"Ok." replied Ash, closing his eyes to rest a little more.

A half hour had past by when Paul came in to let Ash know that dinner was ready and helped Ash up from the couch.

Ash had regained some strength when he fell asleep on the couch, but not much.

They ate dinner while talking about Paul's match today and what all happened in it.

Once they finished, Ash said that he was going to go to bed early since he was extremely tired and still a little weak from all the things that he did that day and Paul helped him up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Ash was able to take care of himself.

As Paul walked down the stairs, he saw Pikachu run up them to be with his trainer to keep an eye on him.

_(With Paul)_

He was doing the dishes when he thought of something that he hadn't thought of before.

"_I think I know why Ash was trying to dust a little today. He got bored after doing the laundry and didn't feel like sitting down and doing nothing. I don't blame him in the least little bit for doing that, but he should've done it in intervals instead of all at once. I'm glad that I don't have a battle tomorrow because I don't think that I would be able to concentrate if Ash was still in the condition like he was tonight. I hope that this will pass when he sleeps tonight."_ thought Paul, thinking of what might've happen to Ash earlier when he came home.

He finished with doing the dishes before he noticed the duster still lying on the floor where it had dropped from behind Ash's back.

He picked it up and finished what Ash had started with the dusting and before he knew it, he was done with the dusting a half hour later.

_(With Ash And Pikachu)_

Ash had taken all of his clothes off, except his underwear, and slowly crawled into bed and laid down on his side of the bed on his back.

Just as he did that, Pikachu came into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed to lie next to Ash on his right side.

"Hey, Pikachu. You're worried about me, aren't you?" said Ash, looking down at Pikachu.

"Pi Pikapi." said Pikachu with worry written in its eyes before it lied down on Ash right side as it nodded 'Yes'.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. I didn't mean to." said Ash, looking down at Pikachu and rubbing it gently on its head.

As Ash and Pikachu stopped their conversation, both of them fell asleep with Ash's right hand on his stomach.

_(Back With Paul)_

Once he finished dusting, he went upstairs to take a shower after a long day and then, he went to bed, but before he did, he saw the cutest scene ever.

Ash and Pikachu were lying next to each other and Ash had his right hand on his stomach and a smile on his face.

Then, he hopped into bed to be with his Ash and the baby and soon fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_(The Next Morning)_

Paul was the first one to wake up and got out of bed to get breakfast going since he wanted Ash to sleep a little longer.

Just as he was getting ready to go up and get Ash up, he saw Ash and Pikachu appear in the doorway.

"I can tell your sense of smell is still great as ever." said Paul, going over and hugging Ash before they shared a kiss.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." said Ash in a voice that was between sad and happy.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Paul, noticing how Ash wasn't his usual self.

"I have really bad stomach cramps that come and go, but they're really strong and I feel like I'm gonna pass out, but it just makes me weak for a while." replied Ash, taking his seat at the table, telling Paul what all was happening to him.

"Is that what happened last night, Ash?" asked Paul curiously, starting to get somewhere in finding out what really happened last night, sitting down at the table with Ash after serving their breakfasts.

"Yeah." replied Ash, eating his breakfast slowly.

"Ash, why didn't you tell me that last night?" asked Paul, taking his own plate to the sink before coming back to sit at the table with Ash while he ate.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me again." replied Ash, finishing up his own breakfast, but stayed at the table while Paul took his plate and started to do the dishes.

"Ash, I need to know what's going on with you. Don't worry about whether you're going to worry me or not." replied Paul, in the middle of doing the dishes.

"I know. I'm sorry." said Ash sadly, looking down at the table.

"It's fine. I think that its just the false labor pains that Dr. Jones said that would happen when you were one month from delivering when we last went there, right?" asked Paul, getting done with the dishes and putting them away before both him and Ash went into the family room to sit for a while.

"Yeah. You're right about that too." said Ash, sitting down on the couch and leaning his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Ash, I'm just looking out for you and the baby. I just don't want to lose you two." said Paul, looking down at Ash.

"Yeah. I know. Still sorry about this happening though." said Ash, before taking his head off Paul's shoulder and kissed Paul so that he wouldn't continue on with the discussion.

"Got it. We'll stop. I hate to leave you, Ash, but I need to go and get the stuff for the nursery so that the baby's room will be ready for it come next month when it arrives." said Paul, getting up from the couch and getting his shoes on by the door.

"Ok. Is there anything that you want me to do when you're gone?" asked Ash, looking at Paul.

"No. Just relax, Ash, or else. I don't want to see you on the floor unconscious from doing something that I told you to do because I'll feel guilty about that and having you back in the hospital again for until you deliver the baby." replied Paul, looking at Ash as he finished getting his shoes on.

"Ok, Paul, but what is the 'or else' part?" asked Ash, somewhat happily since he just wanted to lie down and rest.

"Taking you to the hospital and telling Dr. Jones that you didn't listen to me and have been doing strenuous work again and he'll put you on bed rest until you deliver the baby." replied Paul seriously, looking at Ash.

"Ok, Paul. Whatever you say." said Ash, surprised by what Paul could do to him.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. See you later." said Paul, kissing Ash before he left.

"Ok. See you later." said Ash, after Paul kissed him and when Paul walked out of the house, Ash made sure that he locked the door so that he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last month.

While Paul was gone, Ash decided to lay down on the couch and watch TV until he felt sleepy and decided to turn the TV off and covered himself with a blanket that was on the back of the couch and put a pillow on the arm of the couch so that he would be comfy when he went to sleep on the couch.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep on the couch with Pikachu lying down at his feet on the blanket to make sure that Ash was safe and sound while he slept.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was lying in a bed in a hospital when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

He looked down and saw Dr. Jones down at his feet, but his legs were spread apart, like they had a reason to be.

When he felt another sharp pain in his lower abdomen, but it was worse than before, he let out a scream because he couldn't believe how painful this was.

"Ash, put your chin to your chest and get ready to push because the baby's head is crowning. Paul, hold Ash's hand and count to ten and on ten, Ash, stop pushing. Ok?" asked Dr. Jones, looking at the two of them.

They both nodded to Dr. Jones that they were ready to bring their baby into the world.

"Alright then. Push, Ash!" said Dr. Jones, telling them to begin.

Ash pushed hard for what felt like ten long seconds until Paul said ten and Ash just relaxed then.

The baby's head was out and Ash could feel something trickling out of him where the baby was, but he didn't know what it was.

Dr. Jones told him to push again and the ten long seconds made the baby's shoulders come out and Ash felt something for sure running out of where the baby was coming out, but he didn't know what it was still and he figured that he would be able to look when he got the baby out.

One more push was all that it took to get the baby out and one more push caused something to start to gush out of Ash where the baby had come from.

"Nurse, take care of cleaning up the baby while I take care of stopping the blood." said Dr. Jones, handing the baby over to a nurse and that's when Ash finally knew what was gushing out of him: his precious blood.

Dr. Jones didn't know what was causing the bleeding and he gently pressed down on Ash's stomach, which resulted in Ash's screaming and more blood coming out.

"Paul, I don't know if we can save him. He's bleeding too much and I don't exactly know where the blood's coming from." said Dr. Jones, looking at Paul.

"That's ok. I have what I needed over in the nurse's arms over there. I just needed Ash to have my child. I don't really care about him living or not." said Paul, looking at Ash and then, over at Dr. Jones.

While they were talking about Ash's condition, Ash couldn't believe what Paul had said as he made out that much before he felt extremely weak and he couldn't keep his eyes open any more.

Then, everything went away from the room as he could feel his breathing and heart rate slow down with each minute that passed him.

After a couple of minutes, Ash felt his breathing stop first and then, his heart stop and that's when he knew that he was dead, but he heard a voice that he knew well.

"Ash. Ash, wake up." said Paul, his voice distant from where Ash was until he felt himself wake up from the horrible nightmare.

_(In The Real World)_

Paul had came home and found Ash whimpering on the couch like he was in pain or something and was waking him up.

"Ash. Ash, wake up." said Paul, gently shaking Ash's shoulder to wake him up.

Ash woke up immediately with a start and he quickly placed his hands on his stomach and felt that the baby was still inside him and that he had a nightmare.

"Are you ok, Ash? You look like you just had a nightmare." asked Paul, sitting behind Ash so that Ash's head would lie in Paul's lap when he laid back down.

"Yes and no. Yes about being fine and no since I just got scared out of my mind from a nightmare." replied Ash, laying back down on the couch with his head on Paul's lap.

"Do you want to tell me?" asked Paul, looking down at Ash and running his fingers through Ash's hair and gently pulled his bangs off his forehead as they were sticking because of him sweating from the dream.

Ash nodded and began to tell Paul all that happened in the dream, even the part about Paul not caring about what happened to Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll be here for you and the baby." said Paul once Ash got done telling him about his nightmare and looking down at Ash.

"Thank you so much, Paul." said Ash, getting up a little to give Paul a kiss on the lips before, sitting on the couch next to Paul.

"You're welcome, Ash. Would you mind opening the door for me while I bring in the stuff for the baby's room, Ash?" asked Paul, getting up from the couch as well as Ash.

"Sure." replied Ash, following Paul over to the door.

In fifteen minutes, Paul had all of the stuff for the baby's room in it and once he brought in the last thing and took it up to the room, Ash went and laid down again as he was starting to feel the false labor pains again in his stomach.

Paul came down immediately once he put the stuff down upstairs when he saw Ash walk back to the family with an arm clench around his stomach after closing the door to see if he was alright.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Paul curiously, looking over the back of the couch at Ash.

"I'll be fine after resting for a while. False labor pains again." replied Ash weakly and in slight pain, looking up at Paul.

"Ok. I'm gonna go up and see about getting things put together in the baby's room. I'll probably be up there for an hour or two. Do you need anything before I go up?" asked Paul, still looking down at Ash.

"Ok. I don't need anything, but if I do, then I'll get it." replied Ash, looking up at Paul before closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow on the arm of the couch with the blanket covering his legs, stomach, and chest with his arms under the blanket.

"Ok, Ash." said Paul, leaving Ash to rest in peace and going up stairs into the baby's room.

_(An Hour And A Half Later)_

Paul had put the crib together without a problem and even everything else where he and Ash had talked about putting the stuff and even did the laundry for the baby while he was putting things together and once he finished, he went downstairs and saw Ash sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He noticed what time it was after watching Ash sleeping for a few minutes and started to get dinner ready.

He saw Pikachu come in to help him in the kitchen since his trainer was fast asleep.

Between the two of them, they had dinner done in 45 minutes and once Paul brought it out of the oven and dished it onto the plates to cool, he went and woke Ash up to let him know that dinner was ready.

Ash got up rather slowly since he hadn't move since two hours and fifteen minutes ago and he came in sleepy as ever in the kitchen until the smell of food woke him up fully.

They ate their dinner while Paul told Ash about getting the room all put together for the baby and Ash was really excited about seeing it when they got done with dinner and the dishes.

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes done, Paul showed Ash how the room looked and Ash loved it.

They decided to go to bed since both Ash and Paul felt really tired from the long day and they quickly got into their pajamas and hopped into bed, where they fell asleep when they both put their heads on their own pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! I promise that the next chapter is pretty cool and intense. This chapter took me about five days to write because of the length. I have a poll up now asking about which writing style you like from me because I want to know what you, the readers, like from me. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. It's Baby Time!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Jones and Ophelia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: It's Baby Time!<strong>

It was nine months since Ash's pregnancy had started and both Ash and Paul were excited about getting ready for the baby to arrive with last minute preparations.

They were just making sure that certain things were just right in the baby's room until they both heard a sound that sounded like water gushing out of something.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other and that was when Paul noticed a wet spot on the floor right underneath Ash.

"Ash, was that your water breaking?" asked Paul, looking at Ash still.

"Yeah. It was. Get me to the hospital quickly." replied Ash, feeling a contraction hit him hard as they were starting to come about seven minutes apart from one another.

"Ok." said Paul, grabbing Ash's suitcase in their bedroom and then, heading to the car to stick the suitcase in before going back to help Ash downstairs.

They quickly got into the car and on their way to the hospital, Paul called Dr. Jones on his PokeGear to let him know that it was time for the baby to arrive.

_(At The Viridian Hospital)_

They had just arrived when they noticed one of the nurses was waiting for them with a wheelchair for Ash.

Paul stopped the car by the nurse and helped Ash, who was now having contractions every four minutes, get out and, between the nurse and Paul, helped Ash get into the wheelchair where she rushed him back into the Maternity Ward while Paul went to put the car away and brought the suitcase with him when he went back into the Maternity Ward to be with Ash.

He found Ash's room immediately and saw Dr. Jones using an ultrasound machine to locate the baby to see where it was in Ash.

"Hey, Paul, it seems like the baby's already wants to come out especially with Ash's contractions about a minute apart from each other. I checked Ash just before you got in here for how far dilated he is and surprisingly enough, he's fully dilated. I'm just waiting for Ash to let me know when he wants to start pushing so that you two can have your baby out here in the world with you guys." said Dr. Jones, taking off the ultrasound wand/probe and cleaning up the gel from Ash's stomach.

"Ok." said Paul, putting down Ash's suitcase by Paul's chair and going to stand by Ash to help him relax.

Just then, both Dr. Jones and Paul heard something that would make them happy.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I CAN FEEL THE BABY'S HEAD STARTING TO COME OUT!" said Ash, spreading his legs apart for Dr. Jones to check and he let out a gasp when he saw the baby already crowning.

"Paul, I want you to hold Ash's hand while he pushes along with counting to ten and that's when you'll stop pushing, Ash. Ok?" asked Dr. Jones, positioning himself in between Ash's legs so that he could work with getting the baby out.

Both of them nodded as Paul was speechless and Ash was in pain.

"Alright. Push, Ash!" said Dr. Jones, feeling assured that everyone was ready to deliver the baby and telling Ash to start pushing.

Ash pushed hard while Paul counted to ten and when Paul said ten, Ash laid his head back on the pillow and let out pained breaths of air.

The pushing resulted in the head and the baby's right shoulder to come out, which surprised Dr. Jones a lot.

Dr. Jones got the baby's airways opened just enough that it wouldn't choke on the goop in its throat.

He told Ash to push again, but extremely hard now as the baby was about halfway out and Ash gave a small nod as he could feel the pain still shooting from his lower abdomen from doing this.

Dr. Jones gave the sign to push again and Ash pushed really hard that when the baby came out of him, Ash screamed a little as he could feel the pain start to go away.

Before long, they heard a cry from down below where Dr. Jones was and they both looked down to find that their baby was perfectly healthy.

"Congratulations, Ash and Paul, it's a girl." said Dr. Jones, giving the baby to one of the nurses that was helping him to get the weight of the baby girl.

Ash and Paul just looked at each other with big smiles on their faces as they finally have their baby out here in the world after everything they've been through in the past nine months.

"What do you think we should name her, Ash?" asked Paul as the nurse gave their baby girl to Ash to hold after weighing her in at 5 pounds 3 ounces and the nurse told them that their baby girl was born at 11:08 in the morning and they were thrilled about hearing this.

"I was thinking about naming her Ophelia Jane Shinji." said Ash, looking at his new bundle of joy.

"That's a beautiful name, Ash." said Paul with a big smile on his face, looking down at Ash and Ophelia.

Then, both Ash and Paul kissed each other about their wonderful bundle of joy that was in Ash's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! So Paul didn't abandon Ash like in Ash's dream. I'm happy about that and I bet you, the readers, are happy as well. This is my last post of my summer vacation because I start school Tuesday and I don't know how much time I will have to type up the next couple of chapters during the week. -_-' Oh well. I'll work really hard to get the chapters done.<strong>

**I do have a poll on my profile page about my writing style. If you have time, go vote on it please.**

**That's all I have to say. See ya later! R&R!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. The First Night Home With The Baby!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ophelia and Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The First Night Home With The Baby!<strong>

Ash and Ophelia, who had Ash's looks and the same freckles, but Paul's eyes and hair, were released later on the same day after being healthy and Ash looking good despite giving birth to Ophelia just hours earlier.

Dr. Jones was quite impressed with how Ash and Ophelia were after everything that they have been through in the past two months.

Paul, being the proud husband and father that he is, was happy as he helped Ash and Ophelia into the car so that they could go home and be a family.

_(At Ash And Paul's House)_

Once they arrived at the house, Ash took Ophelia into the kitchen, where he got a baby bottle of milk from the refrigerator for Ophelia, and then, went into the living room where he fed her because she got hungry on the way home and started to cry about it.

Once she finished the bottle, Ash took her upstairs to put her in the crib, which was white with a pokemon mobile hanging from the back of the crib, because she was getting sleepy.

After Ophelia fell asleep in her crib and Ash put the baby monitor on in her room, he walked to his and Paul's bedroom, where Paul was, and put on his pajamas and turned on the baby monitor in their room and then, they both hopped into bed after a long day and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_(Around Midnight That Same Night)_

Ash was sleeping peacefully when something woke him up.

He was fully awake when he heard the baby monitor with a crying Ophelia on the other end.

He quickly got up and went into Ophelia's room to find her crying in her crib.

He picked her up and held her to stop her crying, but her crying didn't stop, it only lessened a little.

Then, he smelled something that was stinky and he looked down at Ophelia before figuring out that her diaper needed to be changed.

He gently laid her down on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper, which caused her to stop crying, and she was giggling a little about having that being taken care of.

He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms, which made her fall asleep again.

He gently put her back down in the crib before he went back to the bedroom and went back to bed, where he fell asleep immediately after laying down.

_(Around Four In The Morning)_

Ash was awoken by another noise coming from the baby monitor and looked over to see that it was four in the morning, exactly four hours from when Ophelia first woke up.

He went to Ophelia's room again and noticed that she was crying again, so he picked her up and held her in his arms before he heard a very small and petite rumble coming from her tummy.

He smiled when he heard that and went downstairs with her in his arms as he went to get some milk from the refrigerator and took it into the family room, where they sat on the couch and then, he fed her with the bottle.

Once she got done eating all of her milk, she fell asleep in Ash's arms.

He put the bottle on the counter next to the sink and then, went back upstairs to put Ophelia back in her crib.

Then, he went back to the bedroom and fell asleep again.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one up later on that morning and he quickly fixed breakfast and while he was doing that, Paul came down the stairs and saw Ophelia in her highchair and snuck up behind Ash and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Good morning, Ash." said Paul, after giving Ash the kiss on the neck.

"Morning, Paul." said Ash, serving up their breakfast before getting the milk ready for Ophelia to eat.

"So Ash, how did you sleep? I slept wonderful." asked Paul, looking at Ash as he gave Ophelia her bottle.

"I slept awful. Next time, you get up and take care of Ophelia during the night." said Ash, looking at Paul with a hint of anger in his voice as he said that before taking Ophelia upstairs to put her down for her nap before coming back to sit at his regular spot at the table.

"Awe. I'm sorry to hear that, Ash. You do look pretty worn out from doing all that last night." said Paul, looking over at Ash.

Ash just raised his left eyebrow and gave Paul a look that said "I just had Ophelia yesterday and I had to pull an all-nighter with her because she kept wanting something and you wouldn't wake up at all to take care of her. Tonight, you're gonna take care of her if she wakes up during the night again."

Paul didn't know how to react to that look, but he knew that he as heading for deep water if he didn't figure something out that very minute.

"Ash, I'll take care of Ophelia tonight and I'll take her off your hands for you while you catch up on the sleep that you lost last night after I come home from the stadium. I hope you know that I want both you and Ophelia happy after everything you two have been through and I know that you gave birth yesterday to her and I'm really sorry about not taking care of her last night instead of you." said Paul, apologetically while looking at Ash with a sad look on his face, but before he knew it, Ash got up from his chair and gave Paul a kiss on the lips before telling him that he accept his apology and that he better get to the stadium before he's late.

Paul hurried out the door for his match while Ash just watched him drive off after waving to him with a smile on his face.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Once Paul returned home from his match, he took care of Ophelia while Ash went upstairs into their bedroom to catch up on the sleep he lost from the night before.

When it was time to put her in her crib for the night, Paul grabbed the baby monitor from Ash's nightstand and put it on his own nightstand before getting into bed and falling asleep.

The night before happened again, but this time, Paul got up and took care of Ophelia while Ash slept nicely that night, which worked out to be the perfect payback for what Paul did to him the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! Next two chapters won't be out until Labor Day (next Monday) because they are special surprises for you. Don't forget my poll on my profile because I need to know! R&amp;R! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. Ash And Paul Have Another Night Of Fun!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ophelia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Ash And Paul Have Another Night Of Fun!<strong>

It's been nine months since Ophelia was born and every so often while she was asleep and Paul was home, Ash and Paul would go at it, but not as often as they did before Ophelia arrived or was even conceived.

Ash had just put Ophelia in her crib for the night when Paul walked into Ophelia's room behind Ash, who was watching Ophelia sleeping, and put his arms around Ash and held him as they both watched their daughter sleep in her crib.

They soon exited the room and Ash closed the door so that she wouldn't hear them if they did something, but not before turning on the baby monitor before they left.

Paul soon pulled Ash into their bedroom, where he took Ash's jacket and shirt off, but he stopped there as he started to take off his own clothes.

Ash knew what Paul was looking for and took off his pants and underwear as Paul took off his own pair of pants and underwear.

Before either of them knew it, they went at it like they did before, but they both went harder and longer than either of them ever did before.

Once they got done, they laid on their sides in their bed, under the covers, looking at each other with a smile on their faces.

They soon fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together.

_(The Next Day)_

Ash and Paul acted like nothing happened around Ophelia because she was too young to know the adult stuff.

Ash was a little sore from last night, but he didn't mind it because that meant that they had a lot of fun last night.

It wasn't long before Paul had to get going to the stadium for a match and Ash told him that both him and Ophelia would be watching him on the TV.

Paul was happy about that and soon he said 'Goodbye' to Ophelia and Ash and kissed Ophelia on the forehead and Ash on the lips before he left.

Both Ash and Ophelia sat on the couch and they eagerly waited for the match to come on, well, more Ash than Ophelia, and were excited about see who will win the match.

As soon as the battle began, it ended almost immediately because Paul knows how to take down an opponent by looking at their weak spots that they have and the holes that are in their strategies.

Paul soon came home and was welcomed home with a kiss from Ash and a small hug from Ophelia.

Then, they did nothing, but lay around on the couch since there was nothing to do in the house or even outside.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

They ate their dinner and gently laid Ophelia in her crib, where she quickly fell asleep.

When they had made sure that she was fast asleep, Ash and Paul shut everything off downstairs and went upstairs to their bedroom, where they went at it again, but what either of them know it is that something will come from last night's "play time" that neither of them saw coming at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! One more chapter before the end of "The Love Between Ash And Paul!" I don't know if I should like it or not. Oh well. Happy Labor Day! Almost forgot to say that!<strong>

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile and check out Chapter 3 of this fic for info on a challenge that I put out a while ago. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. They Start All Over Again!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ophelia, Ethan, and Dr. Jones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: They Start All Over Again!<strong>

Two weeks later from the day that Ash and Paul went at it harder than before and things were a little bumpy that day.

Paul had to get up early that morning because he had three matches that day that would be spaced apart for the trainers to get things together.

When Paul was going back up to tell Ash that he was leaving for the stadium and that he would see him later, he didn't find Ash in bed, but he found him in the bathroom, meeting his dinner from the night before.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Paul, walking into the bathroom and kneeling beside Ash, who was sitting in front of the toilet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have an upset stomach is all." replied Ash, looking at Paul with a hand gently resting on his stomach.

"Ok, Ash. I'm going now. I'll see you before lunch." said Paul, kissing Ash on the lips, despite the taste of vomit on them, and getting up to leave.

"Bye, Paul." said Ash, still sitting in front of the toilet.

As Paul left, he heard Ash throw up once again before leaving the room entirely.

"_I hope that Ash is alright. Now, I'm gonna be so worried about Ash that I won't concentrate on the match. I'll try to keep that at the back of my mind while I battle. I hope nothing else happens to him while I'm away."_ thought Paul, leaving the house.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Paul came home to find both Ash and Ophelia in the family room, watching TV, but what happens next will surprise him.

He walked into the family room to find Ophelia playing with a toy and Ash lying on the couch, clutching his stomach hard and letting out soft moans as to not worry Ophelia.

"Ash! What happened to you?" asked Paul, kneeling beside the couch by Ash.

"Stomach pain! Get me to Dr. Jones!" replied Ash through gritted teeth and closed eyes.

Quickly, Paul dialed Dr. Jones on the home phone and described what was happened to Ash and Dr. Jones told him to get Ash to his office immediately before getting off the phone with Paul.

Paul quickly agreed and grabbed Ash and carried him bridal style to the car, where he was gently sat on the passenger front seat.

Paul went back to get Ophelia and put her in her car seat in the back behind him and before Paul knew it, he was driving to Dr. Jones' office to have Ash looked at.

_(At Dr. Jones' Office)_

As soon as Paul helped Ash in with Ophelia in Paul's arms, the nurse took them back into the room where Ash was the first time that he was here 18 months ago when he was pregnant with Ophelia.

Paul sat Ophelia on the chair and helped Ash onto the table where he laid, clutching his stomach hard from the pain that was coursing through his stomach.

Dr. Jones came in not even five minutes of them arriving in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Ash, I hear from Paul that you have a lot of stomach pain, and that you were sick this morning. Is this all true?" asked Dr. Jones, looking at Ash.

"It's all true." replied Ash with his eyes opened and without gritting his teeth like before.

"How about you lift up your shirt and jacket and I'll see what's going on inside your stomach with the ultrasound machine." said Dr. Jones, putting Ash's chart down and getting the ultrasound machine ready.

Ash pulled up his shirt and jacket and let his stomach go from clutching it.

Dr. Jones poured the gel onto Ash's stomach and swirled the probe/wand around on his stomach only to find a small object on the same place as when Ash came to him when they found out that he was pregnant with Ophelia.

He went back and saw a small object inside Ash and then, he realized what it was and it caused him to gasp in shock.

"I don't believe this." said Dr. Jones in shock.

"What?" asked Ash and Paul in unison.

"Ash, I don't know how to say this, but you're pregnant again." said Dr. Jones, taking the probe/wand off Ash's stomach.

"I can't believe this!" said Ash and Paul in unison again.

"It's true." said Dr. Jones, looking at the three of them.

"Wow. We're gonna be parents again." said Paul, looking down at Ash with Ophelia in his arms.

"Yeah. Hope no one else wants to take me away from my family." said Ash, looking at Paul with a kidding tone in his voice.

Both of them knew that this was gonna be another exciting adventure with having another baby on the way and in the house.

_(Nine Months Later)_

Ash gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Ethan Aaron Shinji, and they were both excited along with Ophelia, who was now one and a half years old now.

They didn't have a wild adventure with Ash being pregnant with Ethan as they did when he was pregnant with Ophelia.

Dr. Jones was thrilled that Ash was able to give birth to Ethan naturally like he did with Ophelia, which did surprise Dr. Jones once again.

So, Paul, Ash, Ophelia, and Ethan all lived happily ever after as a family of four.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Thus ending "The Love Between Ash And Paul" on a good note! Check out my newest fic, "The Destruction Of Hunter J" as this is my newest piece of work. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
